


Marvel Mafia AU Prompts

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Mafia AU Prompt's [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Tags In Each Chapter, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Marvel Mafia AU Promptshttps://risingqueen2.tumblr.comTumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbent pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.comNOT TAKING REQUESTS





	1. [Thor] Thor/Loki

**Author's Note:**

> anon wanted: Thorki - Loki is a mafia boss and Thor is his driver in public but in reality Thor is the boss and Loki is his pet? Chastity, collar/leash, Dom/sub or master/pet, light pet play if you are willing?
> 
> So this is like super light pet play because I’m still unsure about it in general, but I think this works!
> 
> Tags: Light pet play, Mafia Boss Loki, driver Thor, real mafia boss Thor, Master/pet, Master Thor, pet Loki, cock cage, butt plug, collar, leash, oral sex, blow job, cock warming, gentle Master Thor

“Anywhere else for today Boss?” Thor peered into his rearview mirror to look at Loki who was tugging at the tie around his neck as he settled into the leather seats. 

“No, we’re done for the day.” Loki shook his head.

“Yes, Boss.” Thor’s eyes glinted as he pulled out of the parking lot towards the condo building Loki lived at. The ride was silent as Loki rested his eyes in the back seat; meeting with the heads of his small groups was exhausting but a necessary evil if he was to keep the Asgard Group afloat and under the police’s radar. 

Thor pulled the car into the correct parking space and escorted Loki to the private elevator that went straight to the penthouse. 

“You did well today.” Thor murmured as he curled his large hand around Loki’s throat as he pressed against him from behind. 

“Thank you, Master.” Loki leaned his head back against Thor’s shoulder as his eyes slipped closed. 

“When we get in I want you to shower properly and wear what I set aside for you okay pet?” Thor ordered in a soft voice. 

“Yes, Master.” Loki agreed easily and the two parted when they entered the penthouse, Loki to shower and Thor poured himself a drink before moving to set out items he wanted to use tonight. 

Thor settled on the couch, legs splayed wide as he swirled the amber liquid in his glass while using his other hand to toy with the green leather collar and leash he had sitting next to him on the couch. Thor thought over what had happened at the meetings today and how well Loki did for him. Thor was snapped out of his thoughts a while later when Loki padded softly into the living room. 

“Come kneel right here pet.” Thor pointed at the space between his legs, as he took in the sight of Loki naked save for a cock cage and its matching plug. Loki gracefully dropped to his knees where Thor had pointed and nuzzled Thor’s thigh lovingly. 

“My good boy.” Thor crooned as he picked up the collar and chuckled when Loki’s eyes lit up and he bared this throat eagerly. Thor clicked the collar into place and made sure the leash was secured to the front of it and gave a little tug making Loki keen softly as he looked up at Thor with dark eyes. 

“You deserve a reward after all the good work you did for me today, how does that sound pet?” Thor slowly unzipped his pants and watched amused as Loki instantly parted his lips and made a soft whining noise in the back of his throat. 

“You know the rules pet, hands behind your back lest I have to cuff you in place.” Thor let his cock spring free of his tight pants and watched as Loki instantly clasped his hands behind his back and trembled in place as he waited for permission. 

“Go on then pet, enjoy your treat.” Thor allowed and let out a groan as Loki’s hot, wet mouth wrapped around half of his cock right away. Loki moaned happily at the way Thor’s cock filled his mouth completely and forced him to breathe through his nose. Loki laced his fingers behind his back and slowly bobbed his had, dragging his tongue up and down the shaft of Thor’s erection. Loki enjoyed the bitterness of Thor’s pre-cum on his tongue as he let the head of Thor’s cock bump against the back of his throat with each forward movement of his head. Thor clutched at Loki’s dark hair and allowed Loki to suck him off at his own speed but he could feel his orgasm fast approaching, as he had been half hard all day just watching Loki rule for him. 

“Enjoy every last drop of it pet,” Thor warned as he jerked his hips forward as his orgasm exploded out of him, Thor hazily watched as Loki’s Apple Adam bobbed rapidly as Loki swallowed every last drop of Thor’s release before he gave soft laps of his tongue over every inch of Thor’s softening cock. 

Thor stroked Loki’s hair as the kneeling man rested his cheek on Thor’s thigh, letting Thor’s cock rest in his mouth and eyes closing shut. 

“That’s right pet, just stay right there for me.” Thor crooned as he absently petted Loki’s hair as he grabbed his tablet to look over some files and he knew Loki enjoyed this the most of all their times together.


	2. [Avengers] Thor/Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peterpanvuoivolareconme wanted: For the mafia au prompt Thorki with Thor already being the boss of his own family and seducing Loki the heir to the rival family and the fallout of that. Thank you!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: mafia heir loki, mafia boss thor, club sex, bathroom sex, anon sex, creampie, anal fingering, anal sex, random hook up

Loki’s moan was lost in the music as the blond man behind him who was built like a Norse God ground against his ass and massive hands groped his chest and groin. Loki reached his arm back and dragged his fingers through the blond hair and whined in the back of his throat when the man nipped at his exposed throat. 

“You shouldn’t be playing with fire like this.” The man’s voice was low and husky in Loki’s ear; words still audible over the pounding music of the dark club Loki had snuck out to visit as per normal on a Thursday. 

“Maybe I like getting burned.” Loki was smug as he spoke and pushed his ass back against the large hard line he could feel pressing against the tight leather of his pants. 

“Keep that up and I’ll have to bend you over in the bathroom and fuck you like the slut you’re acting like.” The man warned and Loki felt his knees go a bit weak, cock starting to ache from between his thighs and his eyes rolled up into his head. 

“Oh I think you like that, you want me to fuck you like a slut? Just say the word pretty and I’ll show you a real good time.” The man rumbled and Loki tugged the blond towards the bathrooms in the back of the club, the blond laughing but following the eager man. 

They stepped into the graffiti-covered bathroom, it was scuzzy and it looked like every other bathroom in every club in this town. It was empty and the blond was locking the door so the two were alone, Loki grabbed the front of the blond’s shirt and yanked him down for a kiss. The blond gave back just as good as he got and his hands found Loki’s ass and squeezed the globes firmly. 

“You sure know what you want.” The man chuckled when the kiss broke. 

“Damn right I do and I want this inside of me right now.” Loki reached between them and squeezed the outline of the blond’s erection.

“You truly are a slut, well then best not keep you waiting lest you go and find any cock other to spread your legs for.” The blond chuckled again and Loki gasped when he found his cheek pressed against the mirrors above the few sinks. One strong forearm across his back and another hand yanking down his pants to show he wasn’t wearing anything else. 

“Wet them for me, babe,” The man pressed two of his thick fingers into Loki’s mouth, the dark hair man moaned and sucked and twisted his tongue around the offered digits and other fingers twisted in Loki’s dark hair and tugged him off of the mirror. 

He caught sight of himself in the mirror with ease now, his lips red and open around the two fingers that filled his mouth. A string of saliva connecting his lips to the blond’s fingers when they were removed from his mouth, Loki gripped the sink by his hips and moaned when the wet fingers pressed against his rim. 

The stretch of the thick fingers inside of him caused his eyes to water but he adored the slight burn and the almost rough way the blond was quickly opening him up. Loki’s moan echoed in the bathroom and he whimpered when the fingers were removed from his body. 

“Don’t sound so sad, you’ll be full soon enough.” The man chuckled again as he unzipped his pants and tugged his cock out, he spat on his palm a few times and stroked the liquid over his erection before he pressed the tip of his cock against Loki’s entrance and placed his hands on Loki’s thin hips. 

“Hope you're ready,” He breathed into Loki’s ear and slammed his cock into Loki’s body, both of the men groaning loudly at the action. Loki dropped his head down gasping as his body adjusted to the thick length inside of him, opening him wider than the man’s fingers and the burn was divine. The blond’s fingers were like brands on his hips and soon the sound of skin slapping together and low moaned and grunts filled the room as the blond started fucking in and out of Loki’s hole. 

Loki keened as the large cock roughly fucked him. He felt his own climax fast approaching and his own pre-cum leaking down his bobbing erection’s shaft. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Loki swore as his body arched and shook when the blond twisted his nipples roughly and that was what did Loki in. With a cry, he clenched tightly around the blond’s cock as cum spilled from his own cock that was now softening. 

“Damnit!” The man swore low in Loki’s ear and Loki was keenly aware of the man’s cock throbbing inside of his sensitive hole and he keened when he felt a warmth spread through his body as the blond cried out his own orgasm. 

“I should come clubbing more often.” The blond commented as he withdrew his cock from Loki’s ass and watched the dark-haired man’s hole clenched at empty air and his own cum drip out of the used hole, the blond smacked Loki’s ass and grinned when the globes rippled and bounced. 

“You should, maybe we’ll see each other again,” Loki said, as he righted himself, not caring that he was dripping the blond’s cock from his used ass as he fastened his tight pants back on. 

“Perhaps we will.” The blond hummed and dragged Loki into a biting kiss before he disappeared out of the bathroom and Loki watched him get swallowed by the crowd. 

~~/~~

“You!” Loki gasped at the sight of the familiar blond from the club a few weeks later. His long hair was done up in a half and half style, wearing a designer suit and had the bulge of a gun in a holster under his arm. 

“Hi babe, I’m glad I get to see you again.” The blond said smoothly and stepped into Loki’s space, hand possessive around his waist and hand groping Loki’s ass obviously. 

“Loki?” His father eyed his son and heir as the Don of the newest Familia in town felt him up in an obvious and familiar way. 

“I didn’t know father,” Loki started but was cut off by a squeak when the blond’s finger pressed down between his ass cheeks. 

“Do not take it out on Loki, I had planned on seducing him slowly but well.” The man laughed and Loki felt his cheeks burn. 

“What do you plan on doing now Thor Odinson?” Loki’s father asked stiffly and Loki felt his eyes widen in realization at who this blond was and whom he let bend him over and fuck him full of cum in the club a while back. 

“Well since your son and I have such a good relationship, it only makes sense we merge together, after all, it wouldn’t be good for anything about our meeting getting out to the world would it?” Thor asked, tone easy but Loki could see the danger and promise of his words and he felt his cock start to traitorously harden. 

“Of course not,” Loki’s father agreed and Thor beamed at how easy the deal was taken.

“Wonderful, now excuse us, your son and I have some catching up to do, don’t we babe?” Thor smacked Loki’s ass playfully before he tugged Loki firmer into his side and Loki knew he was in trouble, but somehow he found he didn’t mind.


	3. Peter Parker/Wade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiddstormi wanted: Can I get uhh, ABO mob hit man deadpool getting told to mate the boss's omega intersex son Peter , who likes to be tied up? Light bondage, and whatever else you want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Of Age Peter, Alpha Wade, Omega Peter, Intersex Peter, light bondage, mob son Peter, hitman Wade, oral sex, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex, knotting, dirty talk

“So you’re the Alpha my dad picked huh?” Peter crossed his arms as he stared at Wade, not letting the hitman into his apartment just yet. 

“Names Wade Wilson baby boy.” Wade inhaled Peter’s soft, warm Omega scent and he had to fight back the urge to curl around Peter and breath in his scent forever. 

“Well you’re better looking than the last Alpha my dad threw at me, what did he even tell you about me?” Peter asked raising an eyebrow at Wade who fought back a smirk. 

“With great awkwardness on your dad’s part, he did say you like being tied up and well that plays right into my wheelhouse.” Wade didn’t bother to hide his smirk as he let his arousal flare up and was pleased when Peter’s own arousal rose to meet his. 

“Well then, come on in Alpha. I’ve been horny all day so may as well have some fun before you turn tail and run like the others who were thrown my way.” Peter stepped to the side to let Wade in. The Alpha silently scoffed having no doubts he was not going to be running away from Peter any time soon. 

Wade let out a muffled noise when Peter tugged him close and planted a kiss on his lips. Wade got with the program quickly and took control of the kiss, growling when Peter sagged against him and allowed the domination. 

“No dinner first huh? I like that you know what you want.” Wade curled his hand loosely around Peter’s neck and allowed the Omega to eagerly tug his shirt off so he could get skin contact with the Alpha. 

“That gonna be a problem for you Wade?” Peter asked, silently giving the Alpha a chance to back out.

“Not even a bit, it’s fucking hot,” Wade growled as he pulled Peter back into a kiss. 

“Bedroom, come on Alpha.” Peter tugged Wade by the belt loops towards another door where the Omega’s bedroom must be located. 

Wade swept Peter up; arms under the Omega’s thighs, Peter moaning as they kissed again and the brunet clung to the older man tightly. The two ended up on Peter’s bed, clothes flying and hips grinding together as the room became heavy with their combined arousal and soft moans from Peter and low growls from Alpha. 

“Arms up baby boy,” Wade ordered, letting his Alpha side rear up. Peter’s eyes fluttered as he quickly raised his arms above his head and let out a pornographic moan when Wade snagged a pair of leather cuffs that he spotted when entering Peter’s room before. Peter squirmed and lifted his hips up off the bed when the cuffs clicked closed around his wrists and the short chain weaved between the rods of the headboard. 

“God, you’re beautiful like this, such a pretty Omega.” Wade crooned, eyes dark as he sat back on his heels to take in the sight of a bound Peter only clad in his boxers that were tented up. 

“Don’t tease Alpha,” Peter lifted his hips up wantonly making Wade chuckle. The Alpha leaned down and mouthed down the outline of Peter’s cock as he smoothed up Peter’s thighs. 

“Whatever you say baby boy.” Wade breathed out and yanked Peter’s boxers free and licked a stripe up Peter’s length while his fingers pressed against the damp folds of his pussy. Peter let out a cry, head tossing back into his pillow as stars exploded in his vision when Wade eased a finger inside of him. 

“You’re wet and loose already, were you playing with yourself before I got here baby boy?” Wade peered up at the Omega’s flushed face as he crooked his finger inside of Peter and sucked lightly at the head of the Omega’s cock. 

‘Yes, fuck!” Peter moaned as his hips arched up off the bed and ground down on Wade’s finger. 

“That’s what I thought, don’t worry pretty boy, with me here you’ll only ever have to play with yourself if I’m watching and here to fuck you after,” Wade growled out a promise as he pushed a second finger into Peter, the digit sliding in with ease thanks to the slick that was now staining Peter’s thighs and rolling down Wade’s hand and wrist. 

“Wade!” Peter clutched at the chains of the cuffs as he rocked down on Wade’s fingers with obvious need. 

“Tell me what you want baby boy.” Wade crooned as he hooked his fingers and watched as Peter cried out and cock spurted some pre-cum when the Alpha’s fingers grazed over that spot inside of him that made him see stars again. 

“You inside of me Alpha, fuck I need you inside of me right now!” Peter growled out, showing his own smaller Omega fangs as his body trembled and strained against the cuffs around his wrist. 

“Whatever you want baby boy.” Wade smiled as tugged his fingers out of Peter after giving his cock one last light suck before leaning back on his knees. Peter watched with lust filled eyes as the Alpha tugged down the waistband of his boxers, his Alpha sized cock springing free making Peter lick his lips and spread his legs wider on reflex. 

“So eager for my cock huh baby boy?” Wade leaned forward, placing his hands on the headboard on either side of Peter’s head, his cock nudging Peter’s pussy teasingly. 

“Shut up and fuck me already Wade.” Peter arched his hips in a way that had Wade moaning. 

“Yup, I love it when you get bossy pretty Omega.” Wade grinned and snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself completely inside of Peter. Peter let out a loud cry of pure pleasure as his body arched up against Wade’s, jaw slack and eyes rolling up into his head at the way Wade's cock all but split him open and filled every inch of him.

“Yes! Oh, fuck, feels so good.” Peter babbled as he clutched at the cuffs again when Wade started to rock forward in short bursts as Wade growled down at the sight of the Omega below him, impaled on his cock. 

“Yeah it does baby boy, you look so damn good like this. Fuck you were made to for this, made for my cock.” Wade growled possessively as he started to thrust into Peter earnestly earning more little gasps and moans of pleasure. 

“wade, Alpha, ohhhh!” Peter moaned out helplessly as Wade’s hand found his cock and started to jerk him off.   
“Do you wanna come for me baby boy?” Wade whispered into Peter’s ear before he started to kiss the Omega’s jawline. 

“Yes, yes! Oh please Alpha, please!” Peter rambled as he titled his head to the side to allow Wade to kiss and suck at his neck and jaw. 

“You’re such a good boy for asking for release, go on then baby boy, come for me.” Wade twisted his wrist and watched as Peter’s face went slack with pleasure, cum painting the Omega’s stomach and pussy walls clenching desperately around the Alpha’s cock. 

“Knot me Alpha,” Peter breathed out as he weakly lifted his legs up to rest on Wade’s hips, wanting to keep him close but feeling wiped out from his intense orgasm. 

“Whatever you want baby boy,” Wade felt a thrill at the idea of being able to knot the pretty Omega below him and with one hard slam of his hips against Peter’s hips. Wade sank his knot deep into Peter’s cunt, letting the base of his cock swell and lock them together, pumping Peter full of his cum. 

“God you’re amazing baby boy,” Wade murmured as he dropped down onto Peter and nuzzled the Omega’s neck. 

“You’re not so bad yourself Wade, maybe I’ll convince my dad to let me keep you.” Peter hummed as he closed his eyes and relaxed, loving the feel of Wade’s knot inside of him, the Alpha’s weight on top of him and the cuffs still around his wrists above his head. 

“Like he could drag me away now,” Wade chuckled and Peter smiled knowing this would be a hell of a ride with Wade as an Alpha in his life but he couldn’t wait.


	4. Thor/Loki/Warrior 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Don!Dom!Thor and his right handmen warriors three. Loki stole something from Thor and Thor catches him and trains Loki as his sub and the warrior's sub. Mirror sex, feminization like in the Voltron fic, crossdressing sleeves bondage, every kink you can think of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Dom/sub, Dom Thor, sub Loki, Dom Warrior 3, sub training, dirty talk, feminization, lingerie kink, bondage, mirror sex, oral sex, blow job, cum marking, deep throating, creampie, anal sex, bondage sleeve, chastity, orgasm delay

“Come on Thor, it’s been a long time. Will you finally let us play with your newest toy?” Fandral smacked their boss’s shoulder as the four of them walked the halls of Thor’s mansion. It was a perk of being a Mafia Don, one of the most powerful ones at that. 

“This one took some training I will admit, but trust me it will be worth the wait.” Thor promised as he unlocked a door and ushered his ‘Warrior 3’ into the room before stepping in himself and locked it behind him.

“Damn, worth the wait,” Hogun said in a low voice as they took in the sight Thor had waiting for them.

“I think green is a good color for our toy don’t you think men?” Thor commented as he walked over to the dark haired man and ran his large palm down his bare thigh. 

“Green is a good color.” Volstagg agreed as he adjusted his pants and Thor brought his hand down on the dark-haired man’s thigh leaving a pink mark behind. 

“Hear that slut? You picked well, so that means you get a reward.” Thor smirked at Loki, the once-thief he had caught trying to steal from this very room. Loki was pretty and when he showed how talented his mouth was Thor had decided to keep him and train him properly. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Loki murmured as he stared at the sight of himself in the giant mirror that he was positioned in front of. 

“Now who wants the slut’s pussy first?” Thor asked as he tugged the forest green silk panties down so they were tangled around Loki’s bare thighs. His feet were planted firmly on the floor and kept open wide by a spreader bar, he was leaning forward only kept balanced by the ropes that laced through a hook on the back of the thick collar around his neck and the hook at the end of the black and green leather bondage sleeve that kept Loki’s arms straight and out behind his back. 

“You know I like tight cunt’s,” Fandral stepped out, already unzipping the front of his pants as he zoned in on Loki’s ass. 

“Well you’ll get that here my friend, I had to train the slut to keep her pussy wet and ready at all times. You should be able to slide right in,” Thor replied as he tangled his fingers in Loki’s hair and just held his head in place, forcing him to watch his own reflection. 

“Fuck yeah,” Fandral grinned before he moaned as he just like Thor said slid into Loki’s ready hole. Loki watched as his own face went slack and his mouth dropped open and eyes fluttered as Fandral buried his cock deep inside of him. 

“Is the slut’s pussy good?” Thor asked watching as the blond ground against Loki’s upturned ass. 

“Best I’ve ever had, fucking hell,” Fandral grunted out as he gripped the green garter belt that was around Loki’s hips and clung to the fabric for balance as he started to fuck in and out of Loki. 

“Ohhh!” Loki moaned audibly when the blond’s cock hit his prostate and his own cock jumped and strained against the cock ring that was snug around the base of his cock. 

“Look at that slut, Fandral must have found your g-spot if you're getting that wet,” Thor commented as he reached down and flicked the head of Loki’s bobbing erection. 

“Please Sir, oh please.” Loki babbled, needing more of the brief touch. 

“I don’t want to hear your begging whore, someone come shut this slut up.” Thor huffed and laughed when Volstagg quickly stepped up. Thor pushed Loki’s head to the side and forced his mouth down around the red head’s freed erection. 

Volstagg took a handful of Loki’s hair and started to roll his hips, moaning unashamed as Loki swallowed him down with ease and sucked hard at the flesh in his mouth. 

“The slut always had a talented mouth, that I didn’t need to train,” Thor said smugly and watched as Hogun knelt and plucked at Loki’s pink nipples and toyed with his heavy balls, not wanting to be left out. 

“Fuck, I can’t hold back.” Fandral groaned as he slammed in and out of Loki’s clenching hole. 

“Then don’t, the slut can take numerous loads trust me,” Thor said remembering that one training session. 

“Shit!” Fandral moaned as he spilled his cum into Loki’s clenching ass before slipping out and smacked Loki’s ass just to see it bounce. 

“Oh yeah that’s a good creampie right there,” Thor commented impressed at the amount of cum that filled Loki’s slightly gaping hole. 

“The slut looks a bit empty now though, Hogun you want next?” Fandral asked as he tucked his spent cock away as Hogun stood up, already undoing his pants. 

“I do like sloppy seconds,” Hogun commented making Thor laugh and grin when Loki choked around Volstagg when Hogun rammed into him and quickly set a brutal rhythm, fucking Fandral’s cum both deeper into Loki and out of him. 

 

“Keep gagging like that and the next thing you will be gagging on is my cum. Volstagg commented to Loki who just seemed to suck harder at the cock between his lips.

“Eager cum slut aren’t you?” Volstagg laughed as he placed both hands on Loki’s head and slammed his cock into Loki’s mouth, going until the dark-haired man’s nose was against his pubic bone and was helplessly gagging around Volstagg’s cock. 

Volstagg gave small jerks of his hips before letting out a roaring cry as he emptied his cum down Loki’s willing throat. Loki swallowed the flood of cum as quickly as he could, but he still felt some of it drip down his chin as it overflowed his mouth. 

“That’s a real well-trained slut,” Volstagg panted as he tore Loki’s mouth off his spent cock and slapped his sticky cock across the dark-haired man’s face, adding to the growing mess of cum and drool there. 

“Now you know why I wouldn’t share until the whore was properly trained,” Thor commented as he turned Loki’s face back to the mirror, making Loki take in the sight of cum and saliva coating the lower half of his face. Loki flushed and panted for breath at the sight of himself and the feel of Hogun’s cock pulsing inside of his sensitive hole, Fandral’s cum dripping down his thigh in large glob's.

“Shit!” Hogun grunted, never one for a lot of words. He yanked Loki back against his cock and added his own cum to whatever remained of Fandral’s before pulling back. 

“So next week at this time?” Thor offered as he absently pet Loki’s hair, letting the man rest his cheek against his hip as he looked at his most trusted men.

“You know it, thanks for training the slut up.” Vandral winked and the others offered their own thanks before cleaning up and leaving. 

“You did well baby girl, you took their cock's and cum like the slut I know you are.” Thor crooned as he looked down at the messy sight Loki made, still in bondage and now stained lingerie. 

‘Thank you, Sir, it was… Good.” Loki paused as he tried to make his brain work and his throat was sore from the pounding it took from Volstagg’s thick cock. 

“I’m glad, you worked hard to prove to me that you were ready. Now I’m going to help you squirt from that little clit of yours then I’m afraid I’m going to have to cage you again, tell me why I do this baby.” Thor knelt and rubbed his thumb over the dripping slit of Loki’s stiff cock. 

“You cage my clit so I don’t play with it, my pussy is my only source of pleasure now. Thank you for taking that urge away from me Sir,” Loki recited faithfully, truly believing the words. 

“That’s my good girl, now relax for me.” Thor slipped the cock ring off and dipped the tip of his thumbnail into the slit and smiled when Loki let out a scream and cum exploded from the hard length. Loki panted in his bondage as he swayed in place as his cock turned limp between his thighs.

“Good, very good.” Thor wiped Loki’s cock down before putting the flaccid cock into the green plastic cock cage, locking it into place and tugged Loki’s panties back into place. 

“Now I’m going to keep you up here for a bit longer because I know you like it,” Thor promised and Loki smiled at him dazed.

“Thank you, Sir,” Loki murmured and Thor just kissed his forehead and leaned back to watch Loki drifting through his head space.


	5. Tony Stark/Stephen Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Tony/Strange. Mafia leader Strange keeps Tony as his personal pet as part of a deal,tony has consented to it cuz he likes to feel needed. tony kneeling in linegre in front of him while Strange pets him, maybe tony keeps his cock warm/does so during meetings or on the phone? tony has toy inside of strange pets him, plays with the remote, clamps on tony's nipples/denial or cage strange makes tony ride him during the meeting like it's no big deal or strange fucks him on a desk? lots of praise kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Mafia Boss Stephen, pet/consort Tony, public sex, lingerie kink, nipple clamp, vibrator, cock ring, sex toys, anal sex, praise kink, Master/pet, consensual

Stephen sighed as he rested his chin on his left palm as he stared bored at the presentation that a faction leader had put together to tell Stephen what was happening in his territory. He found his attention once again being pulled down towards the gorgeous man that was kneeling contently between his legs in full sight of the others in the room. However, Stephen being the leader of New York’s most powerful Mafia Familia and the man between his legs a ‘spoil of war’ per-say no one said a word. 

Tony Stark was quiet and had a pleased look on his face, plump lips spread wide around the girth of Stephen’s cock that jutted out from the robes he wore to signify him as the leader of the Familia. Stephen dragged his nails over Tony’s scalp as his eyes raked over the outfit he had allowed Tony to wear. Normally he had his favorite pet naked only clad with toys and sometimes food but since they were in public Stephen had given Tony red lace lingerie to wear. 

Tony’s chest was covered in a sheer lacey red bralette, his nipples were peaked and silicone covered nipple clamps tugged at them, a chain hanging low between them making sure to keep the pressure on Tony’s nipples. His wrists were clad in matching red leather cuffs that were connected with a short chain and his fingers brushed over the floor between his spread legs. His supple ass was barely covered by the red lacey panties, the front and back bulged thanks to the cock ring that was a normal part of Tony’s wardrobe now and a plug was tucked snugly into his hole. 

“Such a pretty thing you are pet,” Stephen crooned unable to help himself; he did love showering his pet in pretty things and praises included in that umbrella. 

“Isn’t he pretty?” Stephen looked at the man in the chair on the right side of the table, noticing that he had darted his gaze down to Tony more often than the others. 

“Er, yes he is Sir.” The man stammered and all the attention in the room was now directed at Tony and Stephen now. 

“Red really is his color isn’t it?” Stephen hummed as he slowly tugged Tony back off his cock and turned the brunet’s head to the side to show off his flushed face and cock sucking lips to the others in the room who all blushed and generally agreed with the color choice. Stephen flipped a switch he had on his waist and the plug inside of Tony buzzed to life in the quiet room and Tony’s moan was like a canon. His body jerked and he planted his hands flat on the floor as his hips jerked and mouth dropped open as he looked up at Stephen.

“Enjoy it pet, show everyone how pretty you are when you come,” Stephen ordered, still stroking Tony’s hair, using that handhold to turn Tony around completely to showcase his whole body to the others in the room. 

“Master, please, I.” Tony whimpered as he arched his back causing the nipple clamps to jiggle and tug on his sensitive nipples. 

“Please what pet? You know I told you manners are important.” Stephen scolded lightly and Tony’s eyes rolled up into his head the intensity of the vibrations increased against his prostate. 

“Master please, fuck me,” Tony begged, lips shiny with salvia as he gasped for air as his hips rocked uselessly upwards. 

“Why should I do that?” Stephen loved making Tony beg and public begging really showed how far Tony had come since he had first become Stephen’s. 

“I want to come on your cock Master,” Tony closed his eyes, cheeks bright as he panted and flexed his fingers to stop himself from touching his cock. 

“Of course you do pet, come on then.” Stephen patted his lap and the room watched a Tony scurried up to straddle him, back flush to Stephen’s chest and legs draped over Stephen’s thighs. 

Stephen glared at the others in the room and they quickly looked away, they had been allowed to see enough of Tony but they could listen. Stephen tugged the back of Tony’s panties off to the side and quickly slid the still vibrating toy out of his clenching hole. 

“Ssh pet, you know I don’t let you be empty for long.” Stephen shushed Tony when the man whined at the empty feeling. 

“Thank you, Master.” Tony moaned when Stephen pressed his cock into him, filling and stretching him in a familiar way that he was addicted to nowadays. 

“Go on pet, take what you need and if you make me come I’ll consider letting you do the same.” Stephen nipped at Tony’s neck, hand coming up to curl possessively around the red leather collar with a bright green gem that dangled from the middle of the band that was snug around Tony’s neck. The gem marked him as Stephen Strange pet/consort and he was not to be touched. 

“Mm, thank you, Master.” Tony dropped his head back against Stephen’s shoulder and started to lift his hips up and down, taking Stephen inside of himself deeper with each downward thrust. 

The others in the room either tuned them out far too used to this kind of PDA between the two of them or shifted because it sounded like a porn movie was being filmed behind them. If they had the courage to look they would have seen the pleasure on both the men’s faces but Tony’s eyes were slitted open and flicking from each of them one by one. 

“Master!” Tony all but screamed all of sudden when Stephen took the cock ring off of Tony’s straining erection and Tony was coming so hard he actually blacked out for a moment as he slumped back against Stephen’s chest, feeling his lover cum hot in his gut and running down his thighs. 

~~/~~

“So what did you learn?” Stephen asked Tony as he gently rubbed a wet cloth up and down Tony’s arm as the two curled together in the large soaker bathtub in their shared rooms. Tony was dozing between his legs and cheek pressed to Stephen’s collarbone, just enjoying the feeling of the two of them together like this in the soft moments the two of them share. 

“I would keep an eye on Mordo, he is up to something and I don’t think he liked the fact the previous Ancient One named you her heir instead of him,” Tony reported back and that was the main reason they agreed to let Tony into meetings. Tony and Stephen both knew that pretty playthings were never taken seriously in the Mafia world and people always talked more when they didn’t think they were being listened to. 

“I will, thank you, beloved.” Stephen tipped Tony’s chin up to kiss him soundly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on turning this into an actual fic as a warning so expect that at some point in the future


	6. Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hotforcaptaincold wanted: Stephen Strange, Tony, Loki role play with Tony as a Dom!Don of the mafia and Stephen as his enemy Dom!Don and Loki as the sub underling that they enjoy competing over. They see who can Dom him the best and take him apart fastest and all the ego boosting things. Bondage, oversensitized sex, collars, ice and wax, dp, lengerie. Go wild ;) we both know nothing you can think of could ick me out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: role play, Mafia AU, Mafia Don Tony and Stephen, Dom/sub, Dom Tony, Dom Stephen, sub Loki, oversensitive sex, bondage, collar, wax and ice play, butt plug, multiple orgasms, anal sex, oral sex

“Please, please, please!” Loki chanted, eyes rolling up into his head as Tony slowly ran the vibrator over his erect nipples. The vibrations shaking against the hardened wax that decorated his chest and thighs, causing the wax to tug at his skin that sent bolts of pleasure straight to his cock. 

“Do you want to come again, baby?” Tony crooned as he ran the tips of his nails up and down the length of Loki’s cock, he had made Loki come twice already but Loki was still so hard. 

“Yes Don Stark, please let me come!” Loki arched his neck, showing off the black collar that was tight around the column of his neck. 

“Are you begging me to let you come, me not anyone else?” Tony let a smug smile appear on his lips as he ran the vibrator down Loki’s stomach over the dried wax that had caused Loki’s second orgasm of the night. 

“Yes Don Stark, you, just you!” Loki pleaded as he twisted his wrists and strained his legs the best he could from where they were tied to the headboard above his head. The position had Loki bent in half, his ass was scantily clad in a pair of white lace panties, but there was a rip in the rear end exposing his hole completely while the fabric trapped Loki’s balls against his stomach with the red, weeping tip pressed against his stomach.

Stephen was watching silently from the armchair across from the bed, his cock an obvious line in his dress pants but he was silent and his eyes hot as they took in the sight of Loki and Tony on the bed. 

“That’s what I thought,” Tony hummed as he reached down and tugged at the base of the black plug that he had worked into Loki at the start of the night. He pulled it out until the widest bit popped out and then Tony shoved it back in getting a howl from Loki as his cock spurted pre-cum as his body twisted again. 

“You look open enough now I suppose, but it will be a tight fit.” Tony tugged the plug out before tossing it off to the side and shifted forward until his own bare erection brushed over Loki’s slightly gaping and slick hole. 

“I want it Don Stark, please I want it now.” Loki panted as he arched up towards Tony, eyes trained on the way Tony’s cock was glistening and erect from his groin. 

“Such a greedy little thing,” Tony chuckled as he curled his fingers on the headboard in the middle of where Loki’s wrists and ankles were cuffed. Tony snapped his hips forward and both moaned loudly, helplessly as Tony’s cock sank into Loki’s willing body. 

“You’re going to come again aren’t you?” Tony smirked as he set a rough pace, liking the way the lace panties rubbed against his own skin as he fucked into Loki who was writhing and squirming as he moaned in pleasure. 

“Yes, yes, YES!” Loki cried out as he rocked his own hips to meet the forward snap of Tony’s hips. Tony swore as he leaned down and took possession of Loki’s mouth as he ground his cock against Loki’s prostate. Tony smiled against Loki’s lips when Loki whimpered and clenched tightly around his cock. Tony knew that Loki had just climaxed again and he just gave a few more thrusts into Loki’s body for good measure before he broke their kiss and tugged out. He moaned as he wrapped his hand around his aching cock and jerked himself off, with a cry and arch of his back Tony finally came and his cum landed over Loki’s chest and a bit of his chin. Loki panted open-mouthed as his body shook and adjusted to the feeling of his third orgasm in a row that night and he knew he wasn’t anywhere near done.

“You did really well baby, so well.” Tony praised as he laid a light kiss on Loki’s lips before patted his thigh just as lightly and he swung his legs off the bed. 

“About time,” Stephen rumbled as he rose to his feet and let Tony sit on the chair instead as Stephen moved to kneel in front of Loki.

“Don Strange,” Loki slurred his words but they were cut short by Stephen’s mouth on his own. 

“Stark really wore you down huh? You’re all red and hot down here,” Stephen commented when he broke the kiss, fingers pushing into Loki’s stretched hole with ease making Loki whine before he tugged them out. 

“Don’t worry Loki, I’ll take care of that for you.” Stephen tugged a bowl towards him from the side table and Loki let out a little noise when Stephen’s long fingers were shown to be holding an ice cube. Loki let out a breathy noise when Stephen let some of the cold-water drop on his spent cock and over the fabric of the damp panties. 

“Oh!” Loki cried out, fingers and toes curling at the sudden shock of cold when Stephen pushed the ice cube into him. 

“Cooling down now hm?” Stephen hummed as he pushed a finger into Loki in order to shift and move the ice cube around. 

“Y-Yes, thank you, Don Strange.” Loki moaned out, unable to stop the way his hole was clenching and unclenching at the sensation of the achingly hot finger and freezing ice inside of him, his cock already stirring back to life. 

“Good boy,” Stephen hummed and watched as Loki’s cock sprung to full hardness when he pushed his finger and the fast melting ice cub against the bound man’s prostate earning a cry. 

“I think just one more will be all it takes to get you over that edge again, don’t you think?” Stephen hummed as he withdrew his finger and grabbed another ice cube. Loki shuddered and gasped when this time Stephen pressed the ice cube into his oversensitive body with two fingers and rubbed the melting ice over his prostate. 

Loki let out a weak cry as his cock spurted little rivers of cum as his fourth orgasm overcame him. He felt weak and shaky after that one and was panting for air even as Stephen used his talented fingers to massage his sensitive prostate in a way that had Loki wiggling away. 

“Now lets put that pretty mouth to good use,” Stephen withdrew his fingers and pushed the plug from before back into Loki’s gaping hole making the smaller man give a broken moan. 

Stephen rose up higher and shifted up Loki’s body as he unzipped his pants, letting his erection spring free. Loki parted his lips eagerly and if not a bit out of it thanks to all the orgasms he had received so far. Loki moaned as Stephen’s thick cock filled every inch of his mouth as the brown-haired man thrust his cock into the other’s mouth. 

“Even better than I expected,” Stephen moaned as he gripped Loki’s hair, holding him in place as he started to fuck in and out of Loki’s wet mouth. Loki moaned and breathed through his nose, feeling drool pooling at the corners of his mouth as he closed his eyes and let Stephen use his mouth. His cock twitched a bit every time the head of Stephen’s cock hit against the back of his throat. 

“Swallow all of my cum,” Stephen ordered as he buried his cock in Loki’s mouth as his climax rushed over him and he watched as Loki’s Adam apple bobbed rapidly as he swallowed every last bit of Stephen’s release. 

“Good boy,” Stephen praised as he withdrew his limp cock from Loki’s swollen red lips and dragged his length against Loki’s flushed cheek to wipe off the excess cum and saliva. 

Stephen reached down and tugged at the base of the plug until it popped out of Loki and he thrust it back in, he repeated the action repeatedly. Loki strained and gasped as his body trembled and his eyes rolled up into his head as his 5th orgasm rushed at him, but he just whined as a small squirt of cum dripped from the slit of his oversensitive cock. 

“I think he’s had enough,” Tony said as he rose from his chair and settled on the bed, a warm cloth in one hand and key for the cuffs in the other hand. 

Loki nodded hazily and Stephen nodded his agreement and kissed Loki gently as Tony unlocked the cuffs. He massaged the bruised skin and laid soft kisses to the abused areas as he and Stephen maneuvered Loki down flat on his back. Stephen took the cloth and settled between Loki’s legs and set to work on cleaning Loki up while Tony kissed him and whispered to him lovingly. 

“Thank you for indulging my fantasy,” Loki sounded exhausted but his voice and word was full of love. 

“Whatever you want love, we meant that,” Stephen promised as he massaged Loki’s thighs. 

“Being a Mafia Don for a little bit was fun,” Tony admitted and Loki let out a soft laugh and leaned up for a kiss that Tony happily gave. 

“Next time you can be the Boss,” Stephen promised and Loki blushed as he smiled happily with his lovers. 

“Deal,”


End file.
